Ted, el vagabundo
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters hace un nuevo amigo, pero jamas se imaginara quien es en realidad.


Toda la clase estaba haciendo sus tareas como siempre, hasta que el señor Garrison tuvo que ausentarse unos minutos.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, Butters escribe el la pizarra quien hable. - diciendo eso el señor Garrison se salio fuera de la clase, y Butters se levanto algo asustado hacia la pizarra.

De repente todo el mundo se puso a hablar, menos Kyle y Stan, Butters no sabia que hacer ya que todos estaban hablando.

-Seguro que no puede apuntarnos a todos en la pizarra. - dijo Cartman.

-Dejad de joder, lo volverán a castigar y sus padres volverán a venir para hablar con la directora. - dijo Kyle

-Que se joda, por ser tan marica.

**Rato después **

Kyle fue al despacho de la directora a entregarle unos papeles que el señor Garrison le había pedido,

entro y vio a Butters con sus padres regañándole.

-Vengo a entregarle unos documentos que el señor Garrison me ha dado. - dijo Kyle entrando al despacho.

-Puedes dejarlos ahí. - dijo la directora, Kyle los dejo a un lado del el escritorio y se fue.

-Kyle, vamos a comer algo, ¿vienes?. - dijo Stan.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que coger unas cosas de mi taquilla.

Butters y sus padre ya habían salido del despacho de la directora y se iban a casa.

-Que no vuelva a suceder, y estas castigado. - le decía su madre.

-Vale. - contesto el.

Mientras Butters subía al coche de sus padres buscaba con la mirada a un vagabundo, seguro que se preguntan por que Butters busca a un vagabundo cualquiera, pues para Butters no lo es.

Ese vagabundo significaba mucho para Butters, era su amigo, su confidente. Se conocieron hace casi dos meses, Butters siempre le traía comida y agua todos los días.

Todos los demás chicos y chicas de su escuela se alejaban de ese apestoso vagabundo.

-¡Ten cuidado Wendy!. - dijo Bebe alejando a Wendy del aquel vagabundo que estaba cerca de ellas sin que se diesen cuenta.

Nadie quería ver a ese vagabundo cerca de la escuela, ni Chef, ni los padres de los alumnos, y menos los alumnos. Eso daba una mala imagen a la escuela.

-Señor, ¿usted se baña cuando llueve, no?. - le dijo Bebe muy grosera.

-Bebe vámonos. - le dijo Wendy, y las chicas se fueron.

El vagabundo se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, seguramente Butters le traería algo para comer, como siempre hacia.

-Que bien que ya hayas llegado, te he traído unas galletas, agua, un poco de pan y unos bocadillos.

**Ya en clase**

-Butters, ¿como puedes acercarte a ese sucio vagabundo?, es antihigiénico. - le dijo Kyle

-Es mi amigo. - dijo Butters.

-¿Y que?, podría hacerte daño. - dijo Kenny.

-Ahora se preocupan por mi, que interesante.

-Butters, no queremos que estés con ese tipo, podría ser peligroso. - dijo Stan.

-¿Y vosotros que coño sabéis, es el mejor amigo que vosotros seréis en años, hipócritas .

Butters salio de clase y se fue detrás de la escuela. Por suerte su amigo estaba allí.

Cuando acabo la hora de escuela, Butters se despidió de su amigo y se fue. Pero Kenny quería hablar con ese callado vagabundo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de Butters?. - le pregunto Kenny al vagabundo.

-... - el vagabundo no dijo nada.

-No vas a decir nada por lo que veo.

-... -

-¿Ni tu nombre?... -

-... -

-...Como quieras. - dijo Kenny dispuesto a irse.

-...Ted... me llamo Ted. - dijo al fin el vagabundo.

-...¿Y que quieres de Butters, si se puede saber?.

-Conocer a mi hijo...

-...¿Que?...

-No se llama Butters en realidad, se llama Jeremy Thompson. Su madre lo tuvo solo con 16 años, pero los padres de ella no querían que lo tuviésemos y lo dieron en adopción, ya que eramos muy jóvenes. Ella murió por depresión y yo le prometí que lo encontraría y lo protegería.

-¿Y le has dicho algo sobre eso?. -

-No, es mejor no decírselo, las cosas están bien como están.

-...Como se llamaba su madre?.

-Patty, se llamaba Patty.

-...Llevatelo lejos.

-¿Como?...

-Llevate a Jeremy lejos de aquí, y vivid lejos de aquí, en otra parte.

-Lo haría pero no tengo trabajo, ni casa.

-Te prometo que te encontrare un trabajo.

Kenny tuvo suerte de encontrar un trabajo para Ted, Gregory le recomendó un apartamento en New York donde vivían unos amigos suyos. Y que hay podría encontrar muchas ofertas de trabajo.

Kenny se ocupo de contárselo todo a Butters.

-Kenny, me estas asustando. -

-Lo se, se que todo esto es muy raro, pero debes creerme.

-...De acuerdo...te creo...

Al día siguiente Butters y Ted se dirigían hacia New York, no le había dicho nada a nadie. Solo lo sabían de ello Kenny y Gregory.


End file.
